1. Field
The present disclosure pertains to an apparatus to illuminate an automobile grill.
2. Description of Related Art
Several auxiliary automobile light fixtures exist in the art. Patents such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,920,460, 4,816,968, 5,779,345, 5,497,303, and 5,424,924 are all light fixtures that can attach to the front end of an automobile.
The previously mentioned apparatuses all provide a way of illuminating the front of an automobile in addition to the headlights. None of these apparatuses, however, integrates lighting and the actual grill of an automobile.